Cinderblock Garden
by I'm Not A Princess
Summary: Knocked up usually isn't the way that you would describe prefect honor roll student Annabeth Chase. But now after going to a party and having a one night stand with a jerk, a night that results in a an unexpected teen pregnancy, it is. Now exactly how is she supposed to tell the guy that's always messing with her she's pregnant with his baby? This was so not part of her big plan.


Knocked up. Those aren't words you would normally use to describe perfect honor roll student Annabeth Chase but, after she goes out to a wild party and spends the night with her semi-enemy and it results in an unexpected teen pregnancy, they are. Now how is she supposed to tell the guy that's always messing with her, she's pregnant with his baby? This so wasn't part of her plan.

 **Disclaimer:** I may be from and live in Texas but I don't own anything here expect the storyline.

 **Chapter one: Calendar Pages**

"Annabeth wake up, I told you I had something to do early at school today." I hear my older brother say through my bedroom door.

"I'm up!" I reply opening one eye to take a peek at my clock on my desk across the room from my bed. It says 6:55 in neon blue numbers. My alarm usually isn't set to go off before 7:30.

School doesn't start at Goode until 8 but my older brother Malcolm is having an early morning basketball meeting today and since we share the car I have to get up earlier than usual and go with him.

We share the car because my mom says that at our age we shouldn't even need go anywhere other than school, and since we go to the same school then we can just go together. But really, she just didn't see the point in getting us each our own car, it'd be a waste of her money, even though she can afford it. Malcolm is the one that mostly uses the car anyway, I've only driven the car once or twice, so I don't really have any experience driving, so really, I just don't drive. Anytime that I go anywhere it's almost always with my best friend Thalia so we use her car.

After getting up, I rush to look like I didn't just roll out of bed. I brush my crazy blonde curls, and decide to tie it back in a quick low ponytail for today then I rush to brush my teeth. I should probably put more effort into my appearance but - eh what do I care? I don't feel like it right now and it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. Then I hear Malcolm start knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Annabeth. I don't want to be late." He rushes me through the door.

"Okay! Just give me 5 minutes, go start the car. I'll be there in a few minutes." I reply to him as I push him out of my way while running back to my room. After deciding I look decent enough I run out the house and to the car where hopefully Malcolm is still waiting for me. The school is a good 15 to 20 minutes from where we live with our mom, so he should make it to his meeting on time.

"Took you long enough, Annabeth." Malcolm says in a teasing voice, to which I stick my tongue out to him. "Real mature. Come on, get in so that we can leave."

"Good morning to you to." I mumble while opening the door and getting in to car.

"Remember you have to go and help Dad today after school." He says. Reminding me of the fact that my dad has decided to move his whole little family from our hometown of San Francisco, California to the state of New York. Then again all he did was accept a job offer that, to him, was just to go to not take.

So about three or four years ago, when I was 14 and right about start high school, I told my dad that I wanted to live with my mom. He said no at first, flat out without even hearing me out about it. But after a while I eventually got him to sit down and listen then I listed a list of reasons why I should be able to go. I had my heart set on going to NYU and that most of the recruiters stuck around with students in the near by area, so I would have a better chance of getting in. (Well that's what I told him, but really I just needed a change, New York's always seemed cool, and that's where my mom had been living since I can remember.) I also explained to him that I would still come here and visit him and my 2 little brothers and step-mom on holidays and during the summer. (The truth was I missed my mom and wanted to spend some time with her. The NYU thing is pretty cool to, but only seeing my mom a handful of times a year sucked.) Then he told me he would talk it over with my mom, but that's when Malcolm came out from behind the wall and said that he wanted to go to. My mom agreed, she said that it'd been too long since she had seen her only two children and that she would look into good schools around where she lives and expected to see us at the end of the month. And when she said see, she really meant it.

You see I don't really have a great relationship with either of my parents and I wanted that to change. I knew that with three brothers I wouldn't really get noticed at home with dad cause the twins were always causing trouble. I understood that, but I didn't think it'd be like that with mom, for her it's just me and Malcolm, we're older and we don't get into trouble. And I always wanted a good relationship with one of my parents, one with dad would've been cool but I'd always prefer one of those mother-daughter relationships you see in movies or read about in books. But my mom has always been more like a ghost in my life, we know she's there but we don't really see to talk to her, I summed it up to the fact that we live on different coast and rarely see each other. I always thought that moving to New York would mean that would change, that I'd talk to my mom and spend more time with her, but no. Nothing really changed cause of the move, other than the fact that it's always quiet at home and the streets a bit louder.

Well we do see mom more. But she's not very motherly. She sets up these standards that she expects me and Malcolm to meet. Sometimes it feels like she's trying to mold us into who she thinks we should be either then who we just become on our own. She drags us along to her work dinners and makes up dress formally and sit and talk properly. But I guess she's trying.

Anyway, a few months ago my dad, who's a history professor, got a job offer at NYU that would almost double what he was getting paid now. He took the job and is now moving into a house that's about 25 minutes from moms so that we would be able to see each other.

The thing is my dad just moved into the house a few days ago. We've never been there yet and me and Malcolm have to go and help them unpack, and we have to get a couple of new things for our rooms over there. My dads already picked who gets what room we just have to paint them and set them up how we like.

So that's how me and Malcolm are going to be spending our day today. At least we'll get to see Matthew and Bobby, it's been awhile since I've seen the twins.

"Wait, me? Why me? Aren't you supposed to go to?" I just now caught that he was telling me to go.

"No, I have a basketball game today remember? I told you the other day. That's why coach wants us here early today. He's says today's game is going to be work." We drive in silence for a few more seconds until he continues. "Come on Annabeth don't be like that. Listen I'll give you the car keys before we go inside the school. Have Thalia drive with you to the house. And before you try to think of your way out, I'll just get a ride home with Jason after the game. That way he can pick up Thalia and you would have a way home."

"Okay, but you better go tomorrow. You know Bobby and Matthew really want to see you, you're their big brother." I tell him as we pull into the Goode parking lot. Him and Jason do this a lot. Thalia and I will go in one car and Malcolm and Jason take the other. We just laugh it off as swapping siblings.

"I know, but they understood about the game. I called and talked to them yesterday. If it's not too late I'll have Jason drop me off at dads after the game instead of going home to mom." He explains as we get out the car and make our way towards the school building, then he stops and stretches his hand out towards me. "The keys remember?" I grabbed the keys.

"Okay, but I don't know the address!" I tell him.

"Well I don't either, I thought you knew it. I was just going to text you for the address later if it wasn't too late." He tells me.

"Typical! They expect us to just magically know the address and just show up." I grumble out, a bit irritated.

"Just call dad and ask him for address after school." He says as we both walked in, but before we parted ways he had one more thing to say. "Hey try not to get into too much trouble today, please?" He tells me with a small smirk and a wink.

"Whatever, I don't even get into trouble. Just go before you're late for your damn meeting." I mumble to him.

"ANNIE!" I heard my best friends voice screaming from the hall. She sounded relieved.

I'm guessing Jason, her younger twin brother, dragged her up today for the same meeting. Jason and Thalia each have their own car, but they're dad makes them come to school together. He says otherwise they won't spend time together at all. Which is only kind of true.

"Hey Thalia." I greet her while she walks up to me.

Thalia's always been different from me. We're almost complete opposites but that's what makes us work as best friends.

She's got short spiky black hair with two electric blue streaks on each side. While I think it's badass and looks really cool, I would never try it, it just wouldn't look good on me. Right now she's wearing a Blink-182 shirt, and dark blue-almost black ripped skinny jeans and black high top converse. She's got a choker on and about 5 other necklaces and both of her arms are full of bracelets and wristbands, she doesn't wear all of this everyday but every now and then she does. She's got dark black eyeliner outlining her eyes, making her bright blue eyes pop out even more. She's about 5'8. Thalia is loud and she's not afraid to give someone a piece of her mind. She won't stand for anyone's bullshit.

And then there's me. Annabeth Chase. Wavy-slightly curly blonde hair that's not long but not short. Weird gray eyes that are usually hidden behind my black framed glasses. (I don't like getting colored glasses because I'll look plain stupid when my mom has me and Malcolm dress professionally to go to her meetings and company dinners.) Right now I'm dressed in a plain blue T-shirt, with a charcoal colored cardigan over, and have on light blue skinny jeans with my dark gray low top converse. The only jewelry I'm wearing today is my cute little silver owl necklace, and in my ears I have a matching owl earring in the first hole and in the last two I have these little white balls that look like pearls. Malcolm was rushing me so I'm not wearing any make-up, but it's not like I usually wear any anyway, I'm not really good at putting it on. Unlike Thalia who doesn't bring a backpack half the time, I always bring my cute black and gray Owl backpack. I'm also a short 5'5 to her 5'8. I'm not as outgoing as her. I won't really say anything back to people when they tell me stuff. I just won't acknowledge them, why brother, but I do have a limit to putting up with peoples crap. I mostly keep to myself only tall to a few people.

Translation : Thalia - Rebel, Out-Going and Badass. Me - Compliant, Introvert, and Nerdy-Geek.

"Ugh. I hate that my dad makes us drive to school together. I don't like being at school this early." She says as she bangs her head into a random locker in the hallway.

"Thals, it's not so bad, stop complaining. And it doesn't happen all that often." I tell her while trying and failing miserably to hide my grin.

Thalia, already knowing that I found her actions amusing, turned to glare at me.

"Oh hush up Annie. You're supposed to agree with me. Ugh blondes are so annoying sometimes."

"Hey! I'm blonde to remember? And stop calling me Annie." I say, only slightly offended because I knew that she was just making fun of our brothers.

"Aw. Not you Annie. I like you. Remember you're my best friend. I picked you but I didn't have a choice in picking Jason as my brother. It's just our annoying blonde basketball playing brothers, that drag us early to school for meetings, I don't like. And the more you tell me to stop calling you _Annie_ the more I'll keep calling you _Annie_. You already know that." Thalia says emphasizing on the word 'Annie' each time she says it, as we start walking toward our lockers, that are fortunately close to each other.

"Okay, Thalia whatever you say." I tell her while I get the things I need for my first couple of classes today.

She does have a bit of a point though. Our brothers are kind of annoying sometimes and they're both blonde basketball players.

Malcolm is older than me by a year and some days, and our birthdays are about a week apart on the calendar. But when we started school in New York something happened with transferring Malcolm's credits and instead of starting Goode as a sophomore he would be starting as a freshman with me, so now we're in the same grade. He's got a good six inches on me, he's 5'11. Malcolm's got the same blonde hair and gray eyes like me, but he doesn't need glasses and his hair isn't long so it looks straight when you see it. We're both big nerds when it comes to school, but he has a hobby other than reading books and doing his school work, sports.

He plays basketball during the fall semester of school and soccer during the spring, so does Thalia's brother Jason. He's kept the same sports schedule since we first started Goode and most of the people on the team tend to come back the next the year so he's good friends with both teams. He hangs out with them so much that even I'm good friends with most of them. Most of them, but not all of them. There's some that I just can't stand.

Jason Grace, is younger than Thalia by 23 minutes and she always lets him know that. They're twins but they look and act like total opposites. Jason is the Golden boy in their parent's eyes and Thalia is considered their problem child. Jason does all his work, is on the basketball and soccer teams, is in the top ten percent of our class, and always goes to all his classes while Thalia is known for not doing most of her school work and skipping a few classes each week. Jason is 5'10 and blonde with the same blue eyes as Thalia. Jason somewhat keeps to himself he only talks to a few people and that's probably why he's my favorite of Malcolm's teammates, he's not always screaming off the walls and acting stupid. That and the fact that his twin sister is my best and one of my only friends.

"Want to go see what they have for breakfast? Since we do have about another 30 minutes to kill before school starts." I ask her as I'm putting my backpack back on.

"Sure. I'm hungry anyway." She said while pushing herself off the locker she was leaning on and heading towards the cafeteria. We're still early into the school year to where they at least try to give us food we'd like in the mornings.

 **AN:** This is my first PJO story, so hopefully you liked it!

I start work at my first job tomorrow, Wednesday, then in a few weeks I start school again so I'm not sure right now how fast I can update. But I have already started on the next chapter.

 _Posted: Tuesday 7/28/15_

 _Edited: Thursday 1/26/17_

 **Song(s) of the chapter:** (This is the song or songs that influence the title and its chapter) Calendar Pages - We Are The In Crowd

 **IMPORTANT:** I put a poll on my profile but I don't think it's showing so I'll also add it here.For side parings, what do you guys prefer -

Malcolm & Thalia; Luke and Rachel.

or

Malcolm & Rachel; Luke and Thalia.

P.S What I have planned for this story doesn't involve Rachel being a bitch or Luke and asshole.


End file.
